If $5a + 2b + 9c = -9$, what is $-20b - 50a - 90c$ ?
Explanation: $= -50a - 20b - 90c$ $= (-10) \cdot (5a + 2b + 9c) $ $= (-10) \cdot (-9) $ $= 90$